wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Radio
Pirate Radio is an episode of Series 5. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on April 16, 2007. The American title of the episode is "Country Music". Plot It's the Wiggles Show! Jeff and Greg greet everyone. The Wiggles are here except for Jeff. Can you help us find Jeff at the Wiggly concert? Song #1 - Where's Jeff? – concert Jeff in a life vest says it's time to visit Captain Feathersword and meet Beccy Bluegrass. Captain hails his crew, but the friendly pirate crew are not their normal selves. Ben says we don't have any music. The pirate radio is broken. Captain offers to use his magic buttons to play the radio. Dapper Dave requests opera and Captain sings a quick song. Cool Clarky wants to hear rock-n-roll. Captain pushes the button and sounds like a DJ announcing. He sings Hot Potato in an Elvis voice. Caterina wants to hear her favorite country music singer Beccy Bluegrass. Captain tries his buttons, but they don't work. Anthony and Jeff appear and offer to bring Beccy with their Big Red Boat. They arrive with Beccy, and she sings Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Jeff's asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake up, Jeff! Everyone applauds. Caterina remarks how those pirate magic buttons saved the day. Song #2 - Captain's Magic Buttons (featuring Beccy) Murray says hello. Greg says it's off to the Wiggly Concert. Song #3 - Hoop Dee Doo – concert Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #4 - Vegetable Soup – animated Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - H is for harmonica, and Alfonso introduces the dance where he plays the harmonica with one hand and does train chugging motions with his other arm. Jeff asks everyone to do the flap dance together. Song #5 - Do the Flap Jeff says how he likes to ride in the big red car, and sleep on the seat. Greg reminds everyone to buckle up when you ride. Song #6 - Big Red Car Murray waves goodbye. Alternate titles * Country Music (Playhouse Disney title) Transcript See here Gallery PirateRadio-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff Where'sJeff?-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Where'sJeff?-2004Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd Where'sJeff?-2004Live3.jpg|Jeff back on stage JeffinPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainandtheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew CaptainFeatherswordinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword BennyBandicootinPirateRadio.jpg|Ben sad PirateRadio.jpg|Ben showing Captain that the radio is broken GallantGeorgeinPirateRadio.jpg|George DapperDaveinPirateRadio.jpg|Dapper Dave CaptainFeatherswordPressingOperaButon.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the opera button CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing opera CoolClarkyinPirateRadio.jpg|Cool Clarky CaptainFeatherswordPressingRockandRollButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the rock and roll button HotPotato-RockandRoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Hot Potato" in rock and roll CaterinainPirateRadio.jpg|Caterina CaptainFeatherswordTryingtoPresstheCountryButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword trying to press the country button Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony KristyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Kristy JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Captain Jeff,AnthonyandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Beccy Bluegrass CaptainandAnthonyinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain and Anthony Jeff,Captain,AnthonyandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Anthony and Beccy Bluegrass BeccyBluegrass.jpg|Beccy Bluegrass CaptainFeatherswordandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Beccy Bluegrass BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Beccy singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" while playing guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine JeffWakingUpinPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|"Thank you for waking me up, everyone." JeffPlayingTambourine.jpg|Jeff playing tambourine LucyinPirateRadio.jpg|''"What would we do without those magic buttons?"'' Captain'sMagicButtons-2006Prologue.jpg|''"Whoo-hoo!"'' Captain'sMagicButtons-2006.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" BeccyBluegrassPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Beccy playing guitar TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Friendly Pirate crew singing DaveandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dave and Captain LynStuckeyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Lyn CaptainFeatherswordSinginginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing AlfonsoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Alfonso ElefetiosinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Elfeterios KatherinePatrickinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Katherine AidoinPirateRadio.jpg|Aido CountryMusic3.jpg|"Hello" Hoop-Dee-Doo-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|Greg telling everybody to go to a concert Hoop-Dee-Doo-2004Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5-4.jpg|Murray and Anthony introducing Wiggly Animation VegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Vegetable Soup" CartoonGregSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingVegetableSoup(WigglyAnimation).jpg|The Other Wiggles in Wiggly Animation CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Anthony VegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|The Wiggles on food instruments CartoonJeffPlayingEggplantKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing eggplant keyboard CartoonGregSingingonBananaMicrophone.jpg|Greg singing on banana microphone CartoonMurrayPlayingZucchiniGuitar.jpg|Murray playing zucchini guitar CartoonAnthonyPlayingAppleDrums.jpg|Anthony playing apple drums AnthonyinVegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterH.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter "H" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-Harmonica.jpg|Alfonso playing the harmonica BigRedCar-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff PirateRadio-Epilogue.jpg|Murray Promo Pictures CountryMusic-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Murray in promo picture CountryMusic-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff blowing whistle in promo picture SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of this episode Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:Episodes with Hoop Dee Doo Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear Category:Episodes with Big Red Car